


OMW

by indiantaylor



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantaylor/pseuds/indiantaylor
Summary: Mark Tuan always thought he'd be an omega, he was shy and observant, stubborn and protective, and of course always caring for those around him. However when his 18th birthday comes and goes he's astonished when he doesn't present as anything. For years he thought he was a "P.W.O.W." or Person WithOut a Wolf, so when Yugyeom's birthday comes around and he becomes an omega Mark distances himself from his band, and also his pack.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 123
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

GOT7 had been waiting patiently for the youngest to go through his presentation. They were hoping for either another beta like Jinyoung and Youngjae or an omega. Most people presented at the age of 19, there were the rare exceptions like Yuta Nakamoto of NCT127 who hadn't presented until he turned 23 and he didn't present as an Alpha like everyone assumed, he was an Omega male. Kim Namjoon of BTS hadn't presented either, his Omega side hiding due to past traumas, but once his Pack Alpha Jung Hoseok got him to open up he flourished into a beautiful, confident, independent Omega. Now both were happy to be a part of their packs, enjoying the love and security that only the ones around them provided. It broke Mark's heart once he'd passed his 25th birthday and was still unpresented. His group had tried to make him feel included, but the only one who truly made him feel accepted was Jackson, however with Team Wang picking up he hadn't been around much.

When Yugyeom's 20th birthday came and he finally surfaced from his very mild heat (only lasting two days) the guys got together to celebrate heading out to get their only omega some nesting blankets and get him more food since he hadn't eaten as much as he usually did. Mark had disappeared the day Yugyeom began his heat, not wanting to ruin such a special day for the maknae, spending his days in the dance studio to work on a few jumps he'd seen, plus perfecting the routines they'd been working on. Finally returning to the dorm after being away for two days, he expected at least Jinyoung to welcome him. Instead he found an empty dorm, no note, nor explanation. Laughing to himself rather dryly he pulled out his phone to check the group chat. Luckily Jackson called him before he could even get to the SNS app. 

"Hi Markie-Pooh!" He called excitedly, Mark smiled, feeling better that at least Jackson remembered him, then scolded himself for thinking so rudely of his band members. "Guess what?!" Jackson said, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. He didn't need to answer before the Alpha was talking again, letting his excitement get the best of him. "I'm back! We're pulling into the parking right now!" 

"Really?!" Mark asked, his own excitement taking over him. Jackson had been in L.A. for the last month and a half working on Team Wang, which meant that Mark hadn't really been talking to anyone, not that he could complain, he did that to himself. Although the GOT7 pack loved him and would do anything for him, that didn't always mean they talked to him assuming he liked his space and quiet. It had gotten to the point he hadn't even tried to remind them of his presence lately. 

"Here I come!" Jackson yelled, again pulling Mark from his thoughts. The door crashed open and Mark dropped his phone with an adorable squeal, turning around and running into Jackson's arms. Jackson practically melting at the elder's adorableness. 

"GaGa!" Mark cried, the feelings he'd been trying to hide surfacing in the presence of his best friend. His loneliness presenting itself in tears and his pain coming through in his sobs. 

"Oh baby." Jackson said, pulling him closer to his chest. He always hated leaving Mark, his pack was great at including Mark when he was in the same room, but that was the only time they actively remembered the shy male. He'd talked to Jaebum about it a few times but it seems he needed to talk to them again. Lifting Mark up, holding him securely against his chest he walked them into their shared room.

Their manager struggled past the abandoned luggage and shoes. He was about to scold the younger when he heard Mark's cries and decided it would be best if he left. Moving the luggage to the side and shooting Jackson a text about his schedule, the man left. He could only hope THIS would be the last time he'd heard Mark crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson woke up to Mark sleeping on his chest, his face tucked into the younger's scent gland, his body draped over Jackson's comfortably for both males. Letting a smile take over his face he ran a hand up Mark's smooth back (they'd gone to sleep without shirts knowing that Jackson's body heat would keep them warm). It was quiet in the dorm but he didn't mind, in fact he preferred spending rare peace filled moments with his eldest member. Mark was always quiet, whether that was due to the language barrier or his shyness no one knew, but when Mark was calm and in an environment he felt safe in, he could be the most adorable being in the universe. 

He wished the others could see just how precious the American truly was. He was strong when he needed to be, but with Jackson he always let his guard down. He never allowed the others to know when he was hurting, nor when he was upset, but he was always a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. He cooked for them, cleaned up after them, and even gave up sleep for them, but the others didn't see that, all the saw was a P.W.O.W., because that's all he was to them. And that thought brought tears to Jackson's eyes and a tightening to his chest.

Stretching out his muscles before settling back down, Mark let out a content purr, it was moments like this that made everyone think he was a repressed omega, but being 25 and still not having a trace scent meant there was no way he'd been repressing it for so long. "GaGa." Mark whispered, pulling Jackson from his thoughts. 

"Yes, dove?" He replied, loving the flush that over took the pale boy's face. It was always his favorite when Mark giggled at the nicknames he came up with for him. 

"I don't want to get up." He admitted pulling his face back enough to look up at Jackson's face, pouting up at the younger with his big doe eyes. 

Jackson melted, there was no way he could resist Mark's pouty face, nor his big eyes staring at him so innocently. Then Mark did arguably the most adorable thing to date. Bring up his fist to his eye and rubbing it with a small whine escaping those kissable pouting lips. Who could fault Jackson for pulling Mark closer and kissing his forehead with a promise to wake him when the rest of the boys came home?


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of crashing, grunts of pain, and loud laughter woke up the two. Mark seeming to shrink into himself and pull away from Jackson. This confused the younger until the door was flung open and Park Jinyoung stood there. His eyes shining happily and his hair disheveled. "Sseunie!" He called excitedly, pouncing on the male. Jackson laughed, drawing the attention of everyone else. They all came crashing in, effectively pushing Mark off the bed, not that he'd say anything. There was loud talking and laughing each person trying to tell the alpha about what he'd missed, they were all so concentrated on the man they didn't notice the thin figure who silently slipped out of the room. If they had, they would have seen the devastation written on his face. 

Quietly going to the kitchen, Mark got to work in making snacks, knowing they'd all be hungry. Jaebeom came into the kitchen to see Mark placing cut fruits onto a plate, his eyes downcast and hidden by his fringe. "Hyung, what are you doing out here?" He asked, having thought he'd seen the male in the bedroom just barely, or was that when he'd first entered...? He was too busy in his thoughts to see Mark slip out of the room again, this time heading for the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once he was done with his nightly routine he rounded up all the laundry spread throughout the apartment, including the stuff Jackson just brought back, and began cleaning up. Putting away Jackson's suitcase would have to wait, he knew going in there would draw attention from Yugyeom and Jackson, which was the last thing he wanted. He cleaned the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning off the counters, then began on dinner, noting the plate of fruit he'd made was gone. 

Everyone came out once the food was cooked, they were all still excitedly talking, yelling over each other, and laughing loudly. Youngjae came to a stop when he saw Mark's back retreating down the hallway they'd just come from, but was quickly distracted by BamBam tripping over nothing and falling with a squeal. This made everyone laugh, including BamBam, and had Youngjae forget he'd been thinking about his eldest Hyung. 

The table was set with Jackson and Yugyeom's favorite dishes, plenty for everyone to have some, but not enough for them to over indulge. There were only six place settings, and each place had the person's drink of choice sitting there. As always Jaebeom was at the head of the table with Jackson on his right and Jinyoung on his left, showing the hierarchy of the pack. It wasn't odd that Mark didn't eat with them, often times he would just eat what was left over, or go without, but that wasn't information his band members knew. Having always assumed he'd eaten before everyone else and was just being shy about sitting with everyone. 

Once the food was finished and the table cleared, the dishes sitting in the miraculously clean and empty kitchen, the group migrated to the lounge to see their clothes folded and set in piles. Jinyoung had been meaning to do laundry this week, but with the reveal of their Maknae's secondary gender it hadn't happened, he was about to get up and find Mark to thank him for doing it and for cooking dinner when Coco came in and jumped on his lap, licking his face. He tried to act annoyed, but secretly he loved when the small white puff ball showed him affection. The clothes were put away, and everyone came back to the lounge with blankets and pillows in their arms, building a large nest to cuddle in. 

Yugyeom had noticed the sheets in his room were changed, his new blankets freshly washed along with his pillowcases, but he assumed Jinyoung did it. Knowing it was that hyung's turn to do laundry. He also saw the windows opened and a scent neutralizing spray left on his side table. The events from this morning we're still fuzzy but he could have sworn Jaebeom-hyung had said they needed to pick up the spray as they'd been out. He also remembered, Jinyoung-hyung saying they would take care of his room after getting his nesting materials and some food. Jinyoung calling his name made him forget as he grabbed the freshly washed blankets and took them into the lounge with everyone else. Seeing his pack brought a smile to his face, he had felt like such an outcast before presenting, his Mark-hyung doing what he could to make him feel better, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of finally being with his pack. 

The group decided on a movie, not noticing the silent figure watching on with longing in his eyes as BamBam smothered Jackson with kisses and repeatedly nuzzled his scent glands. BamBam may have been an alpha, but he acted like an omega and it was always cute to see him with the others. Mark let out a sigh and went back to the kitchen getting snacks ready for them to eat while they watched the movie. He heard someone come in behind him, but was too busy pouring the popcorn into a bowl to turn around. "Hyung..." BamBam started, his voice unsure. Without saying a word, Mark turned pushing the snacks toward the younger with a smile and a nod. "Sweet!" He said before leaving the kitchen, the Thai male's arms loaded with snacks. 

As soon as he was alone, the smile fell. Mark was used to this, but it didn't mean he had to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had come and gone, with the boys getting back to work. Mark hadn't really been home, if only to sleep and shower, he'd been working on his solo songs and working with the other producers on the rap parts of their latest album, the recording having to be pushed back due to Jinyoung's filming schedule. No one had really noticed the absence, besides a certain alpha. Jackson would wake up when Mark snuck in or out, but no matter how much he tried to corner the elder, he couldn't get him to listen or talk. There were obviously things that needed to be worked on, and Jackson was determined they would get fixed. 

"Hyung." He called, following Jaebum into his studio. The lights flicking on as Jaebum grabbed the remote and turning the A/C on as well. 

"What's up Jackson?" He asked, sitting in his chair while Jackson leaned against the wall next to the door. He noticed the slightly younger male had his arms crossed and a pensive expression on his face. 

Letting out a sigh, the alpha began. "Hyung, I know you're trying. I know it's hard to be the pack alpha and to be the leader of GOT7. I'm sure that somethings get overlooked-"

"Shit, did I miss your birthday?" Jaebum cut in. His eyes wide and apologetic. He'd already forgotten Mark's and still felt horrible about it when he remembered three days later. He hadn't been the only one, but the look of hurt still stuck with him. 

"What? No!" Jackson yelled. "My birthday is in March! Did you forget someone's birthday?" He asked, hoping it wasn't Mark's. Jaebum looked sheepish, his eyes resting on his shoes as he nodded. "Please tell me it wasn't Mark-hyung's." He begged, wanting his feeling to be wrong. When the elder nodded, Jackson's heart sank. "I gave you one job! I told you we couldn't forget his birthday! What was more important than Hyung's birthday? And if you say there was no reason, I will be sorely disappointed in you alpha." He sneered. 

Jaebum couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the younger. His guilt eating at him. "It... You see..." He tried, "I was putting together something for Jinyoung-ah and Youngjae's birthdays. There are three all in the same month it's hard to keep track of these things." the look he received told him that was not an adequate reason. "Jackson, honestly even you forget things like stuff like this." He said, not liking the shame that he was feeling. "It's not like it's that big of a deal anyway! He didn't even say anything!" 

Jackson actually lunged at him, teeth bared and eyes void of emotion. Landing a punch on the leaders right cheek, hard enough to force his head to snap to the side. A threatening growl tearing from his chest as he clenched his fists, his frame visibly shaking. "He never says anything. When he broke his arm during practice, when his grandma got sick, when his niece was born, when he'd gotten that concussion, not even when he almost died from starvation! Don't you get it!" Jackson asked, his growl making his words all the more threatening. "Mark-hyung is so used to you guys ignoring him, he's started to do it to himself!" He spat, "I can't even blame you for it, it's everyone in this group. No one seems to take his thoughts or feeling into consideration. You always leave him alone! I come home from L.A. to find Mark alone, when I'm not here he goes out to eat alone, goes to the studio alone, practices alone, just because you people can't be bothered to remember he exists!" Jackson seethed. His alpha right under the surface waiting to attack the older for the way he'd been treating his Hyung. Having to take a few steps back, and steady his breathing, he looked his leader in the eye. "I don't expect you to care, but Yi En and I are going to stay in my new apartment for a while, Leader." And with that he walked out, not caring that he could be kicked out of the company, or that his pack would no doubt take Jaebum's side, he didn't even care if JYP reprimanded him for his actions. He was determined to get his friend out of such a terrible situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Jackson to be fiercely protective of Mark, since they were the first people to meet when he came to S. Korea... Also, I know throwing punches isn't really his style, but I just needed to prove how upset he was with the actions of his pack. 
> 
> IDK if I'll have them make up... We'll see I guess ahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebeom sat in his chair staring at the wall for a long time. His second-in command, most trusted, right-hand man just punched him in the face, purely out of rage. It wasn't unfounded, hell it wasn't even something he couldn't see coming. Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan had always shared a special bond, but without Mark presenting and without a scent they couldn't know what it was. Jackson would go out of his way to make sure Mark felt wanted and included, but what had they done? When was the last time he had a conversation with the elder about anything other than work? When was the last time he'd actually seen the man? 

"Hyung!" BamBam called cheerfully, opening the door to his studio and stepping inside. The lingering smell of aggression hanging heavily in the air. BamBam took a step back and covered his nose, his eyes watering behind his glasses. "Hyung?" He asked, this time much more hesitantly. 

This snapped the older of the two alphas out of his head. Turning to look at the younger. "Yes Bam-ah?" He asked, giving him a half-hearted smile. 

BamBam however gasped, rushing to the leader. Expertly climbing into his lap and examining his cheek. "What happened?" He whispered, his fingers ghosting over the heated flesh, the bruise already forming. 

Jaebeom turned his head looking at the younger, his eyes softening at the concern he found. "I'll tell you later. Now what had you coming to Hyung?" He asked, hoping he could put off the inevitable conversation he would have with his pack. He also hoped Jackson wasn't leaving, he couldn't leave could he, would he? Jackson was such a big part of their lives, he wouldn't leave over something like this would he? What would he do without his Wang Puppy, he was the person Jaebeom trusted the most. He needed to repair this relationship before anything could break it further. 

"Hyung." BamBam whined, his voice again pulling the leader from his thoughts. He had a pout on his face that he only ever showed the pack, feeling the most himself around his members (his alpha behavior really only coming out when he was in public). "Pay attention to me!" BamBam said, pushing his nose against the others neck and began scenting the leader. Jaebeom couldn't really do anything other than laugh, wrapping his arms around his baby alpha's back he pulled him closer, scenting him in return. 

It was no secret to anyone how much being an alpha seemed to devastate the younger, he'd always been told he would be the perfect omega. He had such a slim build, soft voice, and sweet personality, not to mention he submitted so easily and beautifully allowing others to care for him; that when people first met him they assumed he was an omega, but once they caught wind of that chaiyaphruek scent, the sturdy almost earthy scent only an alpha possessed, there was no doubt about what he was. It took a few months for BamBam to come to terms with being an alpha, his family and friends supporting him. He hadn't fully allowed himself to be comfortable with his status, still fighting against his own biology sometimes. But as far as the outside world knew, he handled it with grace and confidence, like only BamBam could. 

Pulling back the younger looked up, his brown eyes hidden behind the thick framed glasses he was wearing, "What is it, Hyung?" he asked, having noticed the aggression wasn't coming from Jaebeom. 

Letting out a deep sigh and tightening his hold, Jaebeom opened his mouth only to be cut off by the door opening again. This time it was Park Jinyoung, their eldest beta. His face was drawn, deep bags under his eyes, and shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "Ah, Jinyoungie. What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?" He asked, grateful for the distraction. 

"I just passed Jackson-hyung carrying Mark-hyung over his shoulder." He said, his confusion stunted by his clear fatigue. 

BamBam sat up straighter, his mind racing trying to figure out if the scent he'd walked into came from Jackson. The usually level-headed alpha wasn't one to get angry easily, his emotions usually kept in check. Looking from the duo to the door, then taking another deep breath in trying to catch the scent, he huffed. Jaebeom and his own scents had pushed the strong one out. Melting back into Jaebeom's chest, nuzzling the leader's cheek with his own, he closed his eyes. Not giving up, simply listening to the conversation being held around him. His head resting on Jaebeom's strong shoulder.

"How was Mark-hyung taking that?" Jaebeom replied, a chuckle leaving him at the mental image it provided. 

"Surprisingly enough, he was just kind of letting him." Jinyoung replied, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. "Jackson looked absolutely ridiculous though, his face was twisted in that way it does when he eats something sour. Mark-hyung was giggling away as they left." 

"Huh... Jinyoungie, when was the last time you talked to Mark-hyung?" Jaebeom asked, playing with the hair at the back of BamBam's neck, trying to come across as casual, his tone anything but conversational. This got both younger male's attention, BamBam hoping this would answer his questions and Jinyoung hearing the underlying defeat the leader's voice held. 

"Well," Jinyoung paused, thinking it over. "ummm..." Pulling out his phone he searched his messages, giving a wince he scrolled. Had it really been that long? "Well the last time he texted me was about, 6 weeks ago. But I'm sure we've talked face to face since then." He didn't sound at all sure, further proving Jaebeom's point. "Or at least, I think we have." 

"How about you Bam-ah?" He asked, hoping his answer would be less disappointing.

"I don't know." He answered noncommittally. "Why did your office smell so strongly of aggression and sadness when I first walked in?" He fired back, hoping with the beta here he would get a response.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, a clear sign that JB should start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chaiyaphruek is a tree native to the region of Thailand, it's flower is actually the national flower. It's a very beautiful tree even without the flowers in bloom.


	6. Chapter 6

The face he wore as he marched through the halls was enough to scare anyone. The care-free, jovial male was gone and in his place was the 5'9" menacing alpha he had presented as. His wolf making him seem even more intimidating, almost as if he were a different person. It took a lot for him to reach this point, the anger a force to be reckoned with. Jackson could count on one hand how often he had lost control of his wolf. And it was a grand total of twice since presenting, both times had been out of rage. He'd been so furious about the way someone had treated Mark after an awards show that he was escorted out of the building and into an alpha holding room for three days until Mark came and calmed him down. The second was when a fan had threatened Mark to leave the band, their thinking was a wolfless person would drag the rest of the guys down. That time not only had Jackson lost it, but Jinyoung had been muttering choice words under his breath as he glared at the woman until she shrunk so far into herself she looked like a turtle. Mark had once again been the one to calm Jackson, pulling him into a hallway and speaking quietly to him in Mandarin until Jackson was calm enough to be around others, not entirely safe, but they'd got him back to the dorm quickly.

The quiet male had become someone Jackson could not live without, but with how the pack had been treating his beloved Mark it could have happened. It was hard to imagine GOT7 without the American, he'd been silently taking care of everyone so long that they probably didn't even realize it. The male would silently give every part of himself to keep his group happy, and that's what worried Jackson. Knocking on Mark's studio he impatiently waited for the elder to open the door. Surprised when it only took a few seconds this time.

"Oh, hi Gaga!" Mark cried happily, opening the door wider, oblivious to the other's mood. "How are you?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, barrelling on cutely and energetically. Jackson could picture him jumping around like a toddler. "I just had a conversation with JYP PD-nim. He said we get a whole week off! Can you believe it? What are you going to do? I'm planning on working on a few of the jumps, I have to finish the rap for one of the songs, but that won't take long! We could get coffee, or tea, or even dinner! Maybe Taehyung-ah will want to get together and go for ramen! It's been so long since I've seen him, I think the last time was the movie... We could finally have that movie night with everyone! Let's go! I can cook dinner for everyone and then once I clean up the dorm we can start!" Mark's eyes sparkled beautifully, his smile wide and showing off his perfect straight teeth, his arms finding their way around the alpha's neck without realizing. It wasn't often Mark was this energetic, usually the eldest couldn't wait to get home and sleep, but whenever Jackson was around for these kind of days they would go to a park, dance in the studio, or go play basketball together. Jackson almost felt bad for what he was going to do. 

Almost. 

"We're not going to the dorm, PD-nim gave me permission to take you to my new apartment." He said, trying to hide his emotions. His hands finding purchase on the skinny male's hips, also without thought. 

Mark's face immediately fell, "You moved out?" he asked. His arms fell to his side as he tried to take a step back. Jackson's arms the only thing keeping him in place. "I thought... Did I do something?" He asked, visibly deflating. His head hanging in the space he'd created. Scared of the look he'd find on his friends face. 

"Oh, sugar! No! Of course it wasn't because of you! I just needed a place to work on Team Wang and PD-nim said he would be okay with me moving out. But, my little dear..." He paused watching Mark. Taking one hand off his waist he gently caressed the blonde's cheek. "You get to be the first person that sleeps there with me." He said, carefully lifting his head, wanting to get lost in Mark's endless brown eyes, the color swirling magnificently when they were together. "Won't that be fun?" He asked, using his own puppy eyes against the pouty man. 

Mark instantly perked up. "Really! Gaga let's go! Maybe I can make one of the rooms mine!" He giggled looking down at their position, his arms going back around the younger. "But I'm so tired." He whined, smiling when Jackson's face lightened up, smiling widely back at him, a cute laugh escaping him as Mark slumped against his chest. "Will you carry me, I don't think I'll make it!" 

"Okay, my precious." He squatted down, expecting Mark to climb into his back not flop over his shoulder with another round of giggles. "If you insist." He joked, wrapping his arms around the back of the blondes knees and standing up, feeling Mark hug his waist and purr. "I will never understand your weirdness." He mumbled, making his way to the computer and saving Mark's progress before heading back to the door. "You can just wear my clothes, everything should be there by the time we show up."

They walked into the hallway seeing Jinyoung, Jackson's smile immediately falling, his anger coming back. As if sensing it, Mark kicked his feet with a loud giggle. Jackson's attention going back to the hyper good he had over his shoulder. 

"Gaga can we order in, I think all those days in the studio are catching up to me." He confessed, slumping further against his friend, trusting him to carry him all the way. Finding the action alarming, he was taken off the alpha's shoulder and cradled instead, instantly sinking into the broad chest his head falling into the space between his neck and shoulder, purring sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of a sucker for blonde Mark Tuan! I think he looks so hot with dark hair, but his blonde hair is perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

Mark woke up to the smell of kimchi stew and samgyeopsal filling his head. Stretching with a satisfied hum, he opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, the room was much larger than the one he had at the dorm. The ceiling smooth and a strange off white color, the light fixture much large than the one in the dorms, the fan was a separate part of the ceiling, the bed cushioned his sore muscles better than the twin he currently slept on, and the pillow beneath his head was much more firm than he was used to, but it smelt so much like Jackson that he didn't mind. Snuggling further in the warmth debating getting up, he smiled. He was much too content to get up. 

He needed this, a break from taking care of everyone, of being the perfect silent Hyung, of being the P.W.O.W., of being around people who didn't notice him. With Jackson he could be Mark, the guy who didn't have a clue about life and needed attention and love. With Jackson there was never pressure to be anything other than himself, and after the last few months he needed this. Jackson always made him feel human.

"Markie, hey sweetheart. Time to get up." A smooth raspy voice called from his left, a gentle hand finding his hip. But he wanted to play, so he pretended to still be asleep, adding a small huff before burying his head further into the warm blankets. Hiding the wide smile, and silent giggles. "I guess I'll just eat all this samgyeopsal by myself." He replied, seeing right through the act, but smiling happily that Mark was still in a jovial mood. 

Mark shot up, almost headbutting the alpha in his haste to get to the food. "Gaga, you can't eat the food by yourself, don't be a bad host!" He whined, his doe eyes staring at the bed with a pout on his soft lips. Knowing all too well, the younger couldn't resist.

Jackson tried not to swoon, he really did! "Goodness, how are you so cute? Who did I save in a past life? How are you just so perfect?" He asked, holding his heart dramatically, while falling back into the bed. "I have died due to your cuteness, I can't take it anymore! It's not fair, how are you so great at everything?" This earned giggles from the blonde, making him want to up the performance just to hear those more. "Please Mama, Baba, forgive me for dying early! I couldn't be saved, he's just too much for me! I put up a good fight, but couldn't overcome! Blame Markie for being such an angel and giving me heart palpitations! Just look at him!" He cried, rolling to the side and curling up so he could see the other's face. 

He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Mark was wearing one of his shirts, it hung off his shoulder a bit, displaying his perfectly smooth collarbone, neck and shoulder glistening in the sunset just outside the window, his eyes were an entrancing hazel color that shone clearly even though he was smiling widely, his cheeks puffy from sleep and lined from the pillow, hair mused and sticking up cutely. He truly was a fallen angel, his innocence and kindness keeping Jackson afloat when they'd first arrived, and even more now as their busy lives gave them little time for relaxing, Mark was his saving grace.

Mark rolled him over then fell onto the alpha's chest, "I'll save you!" he shouted, giggling as he ran his fingers over Jackson's sides, eliciting high pitched giggles from the younger along with shouts and flailing limbs. Digging into his ribcage, and the sides of his stomach. Jackson was now wriggling around uselessly his face red from laughing and eyes watery with tears. "Don't worry, Gaga, Dr. Tuan is here!" He said keeping the alpha pinned as he relentlessly tickled him. He didn't even ease up when the younger began wheezing unable to breath. Waiting until he was certain Jackson wouldn't be able to retaliate, before collapsing onto his chest, pushing his head under the others chin, tucking himself into the broad chest with practiced ease. 

He had been so sure they were mates, and even though Mark was still unpresented, he didn't care. He'd even talked to his mom about it, she had, of course, been nothing but supportive, telling him all that was required for love was the people involved. Hearing that left him wanting nothing more than to show the world just how much love he had for the alpha. Maybe he could broach the subject today, he'd been trying for a few weeks, but his schedule had kept him busy. It was no excuse really, but he knew he had been putting it off. 

"Come on, dork. There's still food." Jackson said, trying to extract Mark from his hiding spot. Chuckling when Mark, just wrapped himself around his wider frame like a baby monkey. "If you don't get up, then you're going to be forced to sit on my lap the whole time, and I still have to get you back for tickling me." This, however did not have the desired effect. Mark just tightened his grip, sighing contently as he leeched off Jackson's warmth. 

"It's not fair." He whimpered, "I hate not being able to stay warm. I feel like a defective omega." his voice was soft, but his words were clear. The heartbreak no doubt palpable in the silent room. "I just want to be warm, and small, and have you with me all the time. But I guess that's too much to ask." He said, not realizing he was spilling secrets he'd been keeping for years. "You would think after being this way for so long, I would be used to it. I wouldn't have all these thoughts about actually belonging somewhere and having people look at me with respect. How nice it would be if I were an actual person." He wasn't aware he'd started crying until a tear hit the back of his hand, followed by more and more. "If I had a scent and could contribute to a pack? How nice would it be if I could have someone love me as much as I love-"

Jackson couldn't remember if he initiated the second kiss or if Mark did, but there was one thing he would never forget, Mark made the softest little hum when kissing. It was a content, happy omega sound, something he wanted to play on repeat, because it was just so freaking cute. Reluctantly pulling back, they both held each other, Mark's tears far from done, but now that he'd opened the door, he didn't want to close it again. 

"I've never once thought of you as less. Mark... Yein, you have become such an important part of my life that I can't imagine you not being here." He pulled back enough to look into those ever-changing hazel eyes, wiping a few stray tears. "It's no secret that you're the one I talk to about everything, that when I'm have a good day, bad day, or even if it's just a random Thursday, I want to talk to you about my day. I have been in love with you since the moment I met up with you, seeing you standing there in the airport with your dad, the cutest smile on your face as you guys spoke in English about how useful all those martial arts tricks were going to be." He sucked in a breath, ready with a whole speech, proclaiming his love, bit that wasn't needed the moment Mark looked at him with his big doe eyes. "I will never stop loving you."


	8. Chapter 8

The dorm was a mess, Mark and Jackson had only been gone a week and BamBam, Youngjae, and Jinyoung were drowning in laundry, dishes, and garbage. Jaebeom had locked himself in his studio at the company, only coming out for dance practice, and then running back before anyone could stop him. Yugyeom had been spending less time at home, the tension making him restless and anxious. His own presentation too new for him to be in such a place. It had all fallen to crap now that their eldest member wasn't there to look after them. Jinyoung had begun to feel increasingly disgusted with himself when ever the thought of Mark's mistreatment came to mind. He'd typed up, begun to dial, written out, and practiced what he would say his to friend multiple times, but never once was satisfied with how lame he sounded. 

"I'm going out Hyungs, Jeongguk-hyung is taking me bowling!" The youngest announced, smiling widely before ducking out the door. No one bothering to remind him to be home at a decent time. 

The silence in the room was pressing in on the three, the dorm had become so uncomfortable in the last few days. The usual arguments, laughing, shouting, and singing had disappeared, all that was left was the scent of depression and anger. It was enough to make anyone walking in begin to cry or start shouting, which had happened to them the one time Jaebeom actually stepped foot in the door.

"Do you think they miss us?" Youngjae asked, his voice small and shy, much like when they'd first met him. He had become increasingly quiet over the last few days, no one to listen to his ramblings and insecurities, forcing him back into his shell. 

BamBam had it the worst, his mind had been telling him to be strong, he was an alpha, they don't do emotions, but his heart was so very hurt. He hadn't been trying to look his best, he didn't go out with friends, nor did he watch other groups choreography, he'd just stare at the door like a puppy waiting for it's owner. "They have to." His meek voice said, it was such a contrast to his usually boisterous and lively tone. "Right, Hyung?" He asked, turning his head in the direction of Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung didn't even bother to respond, his mind just kept replaying the look his leader/pack alpha had when talking about the eldest. He was supposed to be Mark's best friend, that's what he told everyone, that if he was "Mom" then Mark was "Auntie" and they took care of the kids together. That was a lie, Jinyoung had been so busy with dramas and solo songs, he didn't deserve that title anymore. 

"Hey! Oh my gosh! Who's hurt!" Seunghoon, their manager asked. It was the first time someone from the company had been by in years, they preferred not to interfere with their home lives, knowing how territorial some packs could be. Coming into the living room to see BamBam curled into a small ball sitting in the corner of an arm chair, Youngjae sitting with his head down and fiddling with his fingers, and Jinyoung staring at the wall with emotionless eyes, the alpha in him began to panic, he considered these boys to be his pups and seeing them in such a distressed state was making him upset. 

Checking Jinyoung first, he found the oldest beta lost in his head. That was an easy enough fix, "Jinyoungie-ah, Mark's been asking about you. He's in the dance studio trying to learn the new choreography." he whispered. Running a hand through his greasy brown hair. That did the trick, the younger's eyes snapped up to look at him, "You'd better shower and I'll take you there right away." he said with a smile. 

Next was Youngjae, his usually smiley beta was always the first one to come to him when there were problems too big for him to solve, but that wasn't the case this time. "JaeJae-ah, tell Hyung what's wrong." He asked, voice soft and expression open. They could hear a loud gasp and muttering coming from the bathroom, no doubt Jinyoung seeing the mess his hair had become in the past week. 

A small sniffle and more pulling on his fingers was his response, but he waited, knowing Youngjae always took his time before speaking. Curious light brown eyes peaked out from under his fringe, "Hyung?" his meek voice asked. Seeing his manager there with a caring smile on his face, the younger smiled back. "Does... Does he... Mark-hyung..." He looked back down, his eyes filling with tears. "Does Mark-hyung hate us?" He whimpered. 

"Oh, JaeJae-ah." He cooed, patting the younger's back and rubbing soothing circles into his shivering arms. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's going to be at the studio today." He said, knowing the younger would be ecstatic about that. And if the smile he got in return was anything to go by, he was correct. "Go shower pup." He said, lightly patting his back again. Youngjae stood up, crushing himself against his manager in a hug and smiled, before darting down the hall. 

Finally turning to BamBam his heart broke. This small scared ball of alpha was a scene he never wanted to see again. After BamBam had presented two years ago, his heart had been crushed along with his spirit. He had been told practically since birth what a perfect omega he would be, how he looked and dressed like an omega, how he even had the soft voice of an omega; he'd been set up for failure at the start. It had been drilled into his head from such a young age that when he came out of his first rut, he'd been devastated. The cute and curious little boy had disappeared and in his place was a quiet, depressed, heartbroken alpha. It had been Mark who reminded the younger he could still be an alpha, and act however he wanted or needed. The long talks about shame and failure pulling the happy-go-lucky alpha from his slump.

"BamBam," Seunghoon called. "Bammie." He tried again. Crouching in front of the youngest alpha hands on either arm rest, he frowned. "Sweetheart." He tried, knowing the younger always did better with gentle words and sweet nicknames. And it worked, the alpha looking up over his knees, eyes red-rimmed from tears. "Hi," He whispered, trying to be as delicate as he could. "Do you want to tell Hyung what's wrong, pup?" 

BamBam simply shook his head, curling tighter in on himself. Jinyoung came out of the hallway, fully dressed, face fresh and hair still slightly damp. He frowned, looking at how upset his manager was, even though the alpha's scent wasn't giving it away, that was one of the reasons he was chosen to be with them. He had a good hold on his scent, and with a bunch of newly presented and hormonal teenagers that had come in handy more than once. 

"I know you're worried about your Mark-hyung, but I promise you he's okay. He's not upset, nor has he been. The break he took helped him and now he's back to being your fake maknae." He whispered, "Do you want to see him?" it was always hard with BamBam, one wrong move could send him spiraling further into his mind. 

Jinyoung had moved to kneel next to Seunghoon, reaching out to card his fingers through the baby alpha's hair. "What do you say?" He asked, his voice so soothing and tender. The air in the room having lightened, but still heavy with depression. BamBam gave the smallest of nods, but made no move to uncurl his body, if anything he made himself smaller. "Do you want Hyung to carry you?" Jinyoung asked, no malice in his voice, just the same caring and gentle time he'd always used with the younger. Giving another nod, he unwrapped his arms from his legs and made grabbing motions at the beta. 

Seeing his work was done, he stood up with a smile. The alpha in him pleased with the beta's help. He faintly heard Youngjae humming in the back, where all the rooms were, and couldn't help it when his smile grew. They'd get through this, maybe they needed a nudge every now and then, but they'd be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark and Jackson had been practicing for a little while, taking breaks and giggling when they messed up. The room felt light, comfortable. Something Mark had been needing. Watching his alpha -yes HIS- rap along to the song while smiling widely, he couldn't help but feel content. It was as if he'd finally found his place, his heart was beginning to heal. Jackson feeling eyes on him, turned around to stare at the American, his smile growing when the elder blushed. They'd been doing nothing but cuddling in bed, eating junk, and enjoying each for the past few days. Their own little bubble of happiness, making the alpha in him preen at the smile only he'd been given from the other. Sauntering up to his boyfriend -yes BOYFRIEND- he pulled him into his arms. Neither minding the sweat, nor the heat as they wrapped themselves around each other. Mark finding his way to Jackson's scent gland and nosing at it, before placing a kiss there. The alpha did the same, nibbling on the skin there afterward. 

Their bubble came crashing down around them as the door was thrown open. Youngjae and BamBam screaming Mark's name as they ran toward the pair, only to come to an abrupt stop to ogle them. The alpha stiffening as Mark whimpered, burying his face into the younger's neck. 

Jinyoung had finally walked in, cellphone in hand, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Hey, manager told us-" He finally looked up, taking in the atmosphere of the room. "What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer. Hoping to see if someone was injured, only to be stopped by Jackson growling. 

The alpha not taking kindly to the strangers scaring his mate. The need to protect screaming at him. Mark only hid himself further, finding the alpha's arms a safe place from the cruelty the others would no doubt bring. 

"Okay, we're backing up." The beta said, slowly taking a step back, his hands grabbing the youngers' wrists and pulling them back with him. The intensity of the growling and pheromones diminishing with their distance. "Sit, sit down but go slow." He whispered, moving so the beta and alpha were shielded by him as he pulled them to the floor. Making them all smaller, less threatening. 

"Gaga." Mark breathed, finally reigning in his feelings. He pulled away enough to look at his alpha. "Gaga, I'm safe. You're such a strong alpha, good alpha taking care of me." He whispered, bring his hands up to cup the younger's cheeks, turning his head so they were only looking at each other. "You're so brave and so strong. Such a good alpha, always looking after me " He continued to whisper praises, watching as the tension eased and his snarl turned into a pout. Smiling the blonde kissed his pout, then cheeks, chin, forehead, and finally nose. Pulling away to see the other smiling as well. "Thank you." He said, kissing his lips again. 

Youngjae was confused, and by the look of things, so we're the other two. Jinyoung's lips were pinched and eyebrows furrowed. BamBam's mouth was gaping open and eyes wide not blinking for fear of missing anything. Not able to stand it, and never being a very patient person, he couldnt keep it in. "What the hell? Since when are you two a thing? Did you even consider what this would do to us? Why haven't you been talking to us? Where have you been? Did you even consi-" he was cut off by Mark this time. His shock causing his mouth to snap shit audibly. 

A bitter chuckle left Mark, he had so many rude thoughts and harsh things he could fling back at the beta, all his feelings and betrayal rising to the surface, but instead his exhaustion took over. "I'm sorry." He said, turning out of Jackson's arms and grabbing his stuff, and tiredly shuffling past the group on the floor. 

The light that had been surrounding the elder gone, just like that. All the work and love Jackson had been trying to put into bringing his Markie-Pooh back, vanished in an instant. Jinyoung hadn't taken his eyes off the alpha, seeing as the man shook his whole body barely containing the rage he felt. It was a wonder he hadn't exploded yet. 

"Jacks-" BamBam started, his timid voice so heartbroken and small. 

"No!" He shouted, cutting the younger off and whipping around. His face was contorted with rage, eyes narrowed into slits, nostrils flaring. His alpha was on full display, it's aura enough to bring all three crashing to the floor, scent so domineering it would be a wonder if the whole block couldn't smell it. "You don't get to talk. This is the time for listening." He seethed, his teeth gritted to tight, each breath sounded like an angry snake. "You have fucked him over too many times. I have waited and waited for you to realize your mistakes, to be better people, but I'm done." His fists were clenched so tight they were starting to draw blood. "You are not to speak to Mark with out my permission, you are not to look at him or think of him without my say so. If I find out you've hurt him, again, I will personally kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, when they all nodded, his eyes zeroed in on Youngjae. "I am disgusted with you Choi Youngjae, after everything that man has done for you. All the times he's taken the brunt of your failures, nursed to back to health, this is how you speak with him? Have you forgotten that he is in fact older than you, that deserves nothing but your respect and love? I don't care what excuses you have for me. I expect you to get down and beg Mark to accept you into his heart, because after today I don't know that you have a place there anymore." And with that he left, not caring to grab his things. Knowing Mark had his phone, wallet, and keys. 

Once the alpha had left, pulling himself together enough to put on his idol mask and smile for the fans like nothing was wrong, the others fell. Their stiff bodies slumping to the floor, bonelessly. It took a minute or two for them to be able to think, their minds replaying the events of the last ten minutes over and over. When they finally gained their bearings BamBam was the first to speak. 

"Hyung, do you think Mark hates us now?" He squeaked, voice so devastated as he thought about the prospect of his fellow rapper wanting nothing to do with him. But he never got an answer, both betas lost in their own heads. Security rushing in to see if anyone was hurt, only to find three members of the GOT7 pack staring blankly ahead with tears falling silently from their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARK AND JACKSON ARE IN L.A.?" Jaebeom yelled into the receiver, his grip on the phone so tight his knuckles had turned white. 

"Just that Jaebeom-ah." Sighed Seunghoon, his hope that the group would fix their mistakes shattered after today. "Mark and Jackson got on a plane and left to L.A. today, don't tell me you didn't smell Jackson's anger from your studio?" He was now concerned about the leader, when was the last time the alpha had been out of his studio, when had he slept, was he eating, had he been staying hydrated? 

"I thought it was some trainee that couldn't keep himself in check, that was Jackson? Why didn't I feel it? Hyung... I... He... Why couldn't..." He couldn't form a proper sentence, his body finally catching up with the broken bond between himself and Jackson. "Jacks-" He began to sob, the pain of a severed tie twice as strong for the pack alpha as the rest of the pack, but this felt worse. It was as if he'd lost his own soul. Jackson had been the one keeping him afloat for years, always encouraging him, reminding him he was valid, telling him it was okay to express his emotions even if his family didn't agree. Jackson had been the reason he stayed at JYP Entertainment after JJProject didn't work out. The young newly presented alpha such a solid and calming presence in his life. Call him selfish but, he didn't want to be a pack alpha, didn't want to be an idol, didn't want to be anything, without his best friend there to encourage him and remind him he mattered. 

The door to his studio was thrown open, Seunghoon standing there with a frown on his face and tears spilling down his own cheeks. Without waisting another second, he wrapped the younger alpha in his arms silently crying while the dark haired younger sobbed like a small child. It was devastating to see someone so put together and in control of his emotions fall apart so harshly. There was a small part of him, however, that hoped Mark would finally be noticed, that his pack would realize just how valuable the male had been in their success as a group as well as their pack. 

"It's-" Jaebeom started his whole body wracked by the sobs, "It's-He's... I can't... Hyung!" he cried. The weight settling on his already heavily burdened shoulders, the knowledge of his pack's failures and the daunting task of telling them they'd lost two of their own, too much for the young man. His world crashing around him, the weight pulling him further into the pit of despair he'd fought so hard to stay out of. 

"Oh, hey..." Seunghoon said, not sure what he could say, knowing no words would heal this. "Let it out. It's okay to feel. You're more than allowed to grieve." He whispered, pulling the younger closer to his chest. "Let it out. You're going to be okay, even if it isn't right now, Hyung's here. Hyung's got you." He promised, determined to help the boys get back what they once had. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Jackson was sat in the taxi, his suitcase packed and in the trunk, Mark's head resting on his shoulder, while they held hands. The scene would have been cute if not for the tears falling from Mark's closed eyes, the small whimpers still escaping, while he shook violently trying to keep his sobs quiet. Jackson's own heart ache written in the deep lines on his face. 

They stopped at a light, Jackson looking out the window and recognizing the small chicken shop as the place Jaebeom had taken him on their first outing in Seoul. Jackson had been so nervous, he'd talked non-stop about fencing, not even noticing he was speaking in his native language. But Jaebeom had only been patient, smiling with his eyes and nodding or asking yes or no questions in simple Korean for the other to follow. Something in Jackson seemed to pull tightly, turning his head away from the window, he looked down at his feet, an empty candy wrapper sitting on the floor. 

The small brown wrapper nothing special. But the feelings that swamped him, tugging harder on that invisible thread. It was a candy BamBam insisted they try while eating at his mother's restaurant, the Amira Tamarind a sweet and refreshing after dinner treat. Hearing Jackson rave about how good it was and how he never imagined such a sweet yet floral tasting treat would be so good after the spicy curry they'd devoured; brought the first genuine smile to the Thai's lips since he'd presented three months before. It was such a pure sight, seeing the young man care-free and happy, mind finally away from all the stress of presenting "wrong". 

Closing his eyes, he let his head thunk backwards against the headrest. Tears building up in his eyes again. The driver quickly changed the radio from a soft piano piece to something he hadn't heard in so long, it was a song he'd heard thousands of times, his adorable little beta practicing his heart out as he tried to get everything right before posting his cover of it. The chorus to 'You Whom I Love' bringing back memories of late night phone calls, tears of frustration and anger, but most importantly the smile that came when the process was over and Youngjae finally having a product he was proud of. He remembers hearing the squeals of excitement and boisterous laughter filling the dorm after his cover had been put up, all the stress draining into elation. It was endearing to see their youngest beta acting his age finally, no longer hiding his feelings in fear of being made fun of. 

As he thought of Youngjae's melodic voice and contagious laugh, that ever present yanking grew tighter. It almost hurt to breath. 

Mark moved his head, pressing himself impossibly closer, without taking his seatbelt off. His tears finally drying up, but his eyes staying closed. Jackson was worried what he'd see when they opened, would his mesmerizing hazel eyes still shine, would they change color and swirl magnificently with each emotion, or perhaps it was all gone. Maybe what was left of Mark's innocence and light snuffed by the cruelty of the ones he love(d?) 

His thoughts stopped abruptly when the driver slammed on his brakes narrowly missing a tall, lean, dark haired boy and his slightly shorter friend. Both had shaggy hair that hung over their foreheads, one a lighter color than the other's. They each wore masks and dark baggy clothing, but it was obvious they were muscular. The taller of the two was being blocked by the shorter's body, which would have been comical if not for the wide teary eyes and tight grip he had on his companion. There was something oddly familiar about the two, but before he could think on it more they were driving away. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Mark had twisted all the way around to look out the back window, his large eyes staring at the pair for a minute longer. "I think that was Yugyeom." Were the first and only words he'd spoken since they left the studio, his silence sad and screaming of loneliness. Only Jackson hadn't realized how much the tired and defeated tone would crush his heart, knowing there was nothing he could do to bring Mark's confidence back, knowing the male who had devoted his youth to be a pillar to a group of younger, scared, and hormonal teenagers, was done. That he'd given up and didn't see a way out other than leaving. 

Hearing that voice made the anger in him well up once again, was this truly the only way to bring his mate happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this didn't turn out how I wanted it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jungkook pulled the younger omega with him out of the street. "Yuggie, are you okay?" He asked, checking his friend for any damage even though he knew there was none. The omega was staring at the taxi with wide eyes, the small smile he'd been sporting all day gone now. "Let's get you home. I think you need your hyung's." Jungkook decided, dragging the younger along, the black haired male still not responding. 

By the time they reached the dorms Yugyeom was holding his chest and trying to repress pained whimpers. He'd never experienced anything like this. It felt like someone had taken a knife and cut a portion of his soul out. Jungkook looked back at him worriedly, knowing his friend was usually hard to shut up after they'd hung out together. He was finding this silence unnerving and strange. 

"Gyeomie-ah, I need your keys so I can open the gate." He said, hoping to break this unusual trance, but to no avail. Huffing the older rang the doorbell a few times. Hoping someone would be at the dorm. Yugyeom hadn't told him what was going on, only that the tension and distressed scents weren't helping his newly presented senses. There was no getting out of him what was going on, his problems just bottled up and shoved down deep with no where to go. It scared the BTS maknae knowing the only lifeline the younger had was the 97-liners, who were all busy with their own groups and packs. The black haired male afraid to get his parents involved with matters of the pack. 

"What?" A tired and very disgruntled Byungyong-noona asked. Her normally styled hair and bright smile a mess of smeared lipstick and tangled strands, her eyes red and cheeks obviously tear-stained. "Oh, Jungkook-ssi." She gave a little smile and bowed sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you were one of the other managers or staff. What can I help you with?" She asked, straightening up in time to see Yugyeom sway to the left, his breathing erratic. "Oh my, bring him in." She said, ushering the two inside, not caring about their shoes at the moment. Leading them straight to the other members of GOT7.

The others were all sat around the lounge in varying states of shock. BamBam was crying as he sat curled up into a tiny ball his face pressed into his knees. Youngjae sitting on one of the two couches, staring straight at the television even though the screen was dark, the usually smiley man not even flinching when Byungyong-noona accidentally slammed the hallway door. Jinyoung was standing with his arms crossed over his stomach, his face sickly pale and fingers digging into his shirt sleeves, he had at least looked up when the three had entered the room, giving a small grimace that Jungkook suspected was supposed to be a smile. Jaebeom was passed out on the other couch, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and the veins on his neck looked to be filled with a dark substance. Jungkook would have gotten a closer look if not for the scent of depression and death clinging to the air. It slammed into him, forcing to physically recoil from the group of older men. 

"Noona?" He asked, his voice small, big eyes filling with tears. He'd heard of this before, knew that a broken bond would leave a mark on the pack alpha as well as the member who left. 

Sighing rather defeatedly, she sat Yugyeom next to BamBam, knowing the two had a unique bond not at all surprised when Youngjae shuffled closer seeking physical affection from the youngest. Her eyes tracked over each member before motioning for Jungkook to follow her, the younger male not wasting anytime. Stopping in the kitchen where she began pulling out stuff to cook with. 

"Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan have left to America. Jackson's wolf has severed ties in the hopes of keeping his mate from such toxicity." She spoke very softly, her eyes never leaving the task she'd begun. "As you know Mark is a P.W.O.W., but he's also a human being, as such he's been ignored and forgotten more times than anyone would care to admit, not just by the pack, but also by the company. Once we noticed what was going on, we tried to help him, made sure he was surrounded by others and PD-NIM made sure to give him a studio closest to the other managers in case something were to happen." She looked up at Jungkook with so much regret, her scent never fluctuating however, which was a sign of her maturity. "We thought the guys would notice, we thought Jackson's obvious devotion and attraction to him would help, but it seems we were wrong... I should have noticed he was getting worse." She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she set the knife in her hand down, releasing her hold of the bundle of green onions in her hand. 

"Around the time BamBam presented he started distancing himself, stopped going out, stopped speaking out, sat alone if Jackson wasn't there, he never laughed or joked, he didn't smile or anything. All he did was work, we thought he was homesick but then Jackson went to do Team Wang stuff and he completely shut everyone out. That should have tipped us off. No one in the group seemed to notice or even bring up his strange behavior, it was like no one had even thought about him." 

She picked the knife back up and began cutting with renewed force. "Then Yugyeom presented and Mark went completely silent. He pulled all nighters, locked himself in his studio or the dance studio, lost an insane amount of weight, even stopped calling his parents." That caused Jungkook to gasp, everyone knew how much Mark loved his parents and how he spent nearly every night talking to them. Byungyong-noona nodded sadly, her eyes trained on her hands that had stopped moving. "It was like he disappeared, his presence in a room was undetected, he made himself smaller, hid away from everything. Then Jackson got back and the first thing his manager told is was that Mark had been crying alone in the dorm... And that it wasn't the first time he'd witnessed this." Her scent began to shift, sadness leaking through ever so softly. "Then Jaebeom and Jackson got into a fight, which hadn't happened in years. We tried to do something to appease Jackson's wolf, gave them a week to themselves, let them be alone and be together.... But that didn't end well today." She finally looked at Jungkook, tears in her eyes, scent so strong of despair and anger. It was a miracle he hadn't started crying yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks, that's all it took for Jackson to finally have a melt down. They were staying in a rental home in Newport Beach, needing time to relax and get over the multiple betrayals. Mark sleeping more often than not, his depression making him exhausted and lethargic. While the alpha had become a panicking, nervous wreck. His thoughts consuming him, always going back to whether or not his best friends would care that they had left, or if they had moved on. He had started working out again, over doing it to the point he would collapse, but the burning in his muscles held no candle to the pain in his heart.

It was a rare time, Mark was out of bed and moving about when Jackson had come home from his run and was about to get started on his arms noticing the older male in the kitchen. Even though he'd been sleeping everyday he looked exhausted. His skin a sickly gray with deep bruises under his eyes, he'd lost a lot of weight which didn't help that he wore an oversized shirt, his hair unkempt and greasey, his natural color having grown out enough to make it obvious it wasnt on purpose. Upon closer inspection, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tear tracks staining his cheeks, lips cracked and even bleeding in some parts. He moved around the kitchen mechanically, his head and shoulders hung low in obvious shame and defeat.

Seeing his mate in such a vulnerable and defeated state broke what little remained of the control he had left, causing him to fall to his knees and cry. Wailing loudly and with nothing but heart break. This snapped Mark out of his self-deprecation, his mind supplying the youngers own struggles and finally realizing he'd done nothing but leave the younger alone. Shoving his feelings and thoughts down in the hopes he could help his lover, the older jumped into action.

"Hey, hey, GaGa. I'm here now, I'm here. Let it go, get it all out. You've been strong for the both of us and I thank you for that, but its okay to cry." He comforted, wrapping his thin arms around the other and pulling him to his chest. The low rumbling of his voice through his chest bringing the wailing down to sobs. "You're so sweet and such a good mate, I'm so lucky to have a strong man like you." They had agreed to leave their status' in South Korea finding Western Cultures to be less strict and more understanding of others. "Oh, my baby. You're doing great, that's it. Let it out, I'm here. I'm here." He continued to coo, pressing kisses into the other's sweat soaked locks. He made a pact with himself then and there to do whatever it took to fix this, even if that meant hiding his own pain. 

They spent the next few hours there, Jackson crying for the loss of his pack, his friends, his brothers; crying because he wasn't strong enough to keep Mark safe, crying because life had finally shown it's true intentions for the pack. By the time he was done his throat was sore, his eyes burning, and his mind exhausted, but he couldn't help but feel infinitely better. Getting all his feelings out in the open even though his words had been unintelligible lifted some of the weight from his shoulders. Slumping further into Mark's chest, pressing closer to the steady beating of his heart he felt a chuckle make it's way out. 

"As much as I love you, my ass is numb from sitting here so long." The elder teased, eyes never leaving the other's face, not wanting to see him cry like that if he could help it.

"I could always find another way to make that ass of yours numb." He responded, his heart not really in it, but appreciating the sentiment. Huffing he slowly stood up, offering his hand to the impossibly thin male, wanting to cry again when he felt those thin fingers curl around his hand. "Thank you." He blurted, wanting his mate to know how much his support and reassurances helped.

"I love you." He responded, as if that were the answer to everything. Wrapping himself around the alpha and digging his nose into the scent gland at his neck (even though he couldn't smell anything) to put the younger at ease. It seemed to work as the last bits of tension drained from his broad shoulders. "Let's take a bath, then we can order food and eat on the deck." He mumbled into the skin of his shoulder, finding lifting his head to be too much work, but knowing he had to in order to keep the younger happy. Receiving a nod in reply, he kissed Jackson's scent gland enjoying the shiver it created, and pulled the alpha with him to the bathroom. 

Their bath was done in a comfortable silence, Jackson leaning his back to Mark's chest while the older cleaned him. Being sure to leave kisses at every opportunity. The silence familiar, not the least bit confining. Both finding pleasure in simply being there. They ended up ordering from the Mexican/El Salvadoran restaurant a few blocks away, sitting on the deck and listening to the waves lap the shore, traffic happening around them, children screaming and laughing. It was such a relaxing and peaceful atmosphere. Both unaware of how lonely they'd made themselves until now. 

Once the meal was finished they migrated back inside, not wanting to leave each other again. They decided a walk would he good, both changing to comfortable outdoor clothes before making their way down to the beach. They were lucky enough to be some of the only people there, the wind having picked up enough to scare the families with young children away and the night coming quickly getting rid of most everyone else. 

With hands clasped together and shoes off (Jackson insisting on holding both pairs) they walked along the shore. The gentleness of the water along with the salty sea air helping in the mending of both men's hearts. No words had to be spoken, just being together enough. 

Their peace of course being short-lived, once back inside the house a phone began ringing, it's shrill tune cutting through them and bringing back all the anxiety they'd been feeling. Mark pushed Jackson to the couch, claiming he had done too much and needed to give his body a break, while he searched for the offending object. Finally locating the thing, he blanched when reading the Caller ID, just seeing the picture enough to have the all consuming sadness take him over once more. But thinking of the younger's tears and the absolute devastation he'd caused he shoved back down and steeled himself. 

"Hello." 

An audible gasp could be heard on the other end followed by a hitched sob. "Hyung?" The shaky voice asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugyeom had been silent since the departure of his two hyungs. The blame for their absence falling on his young shoulders and with no one to tell him otherwise, he let it consume him. It had been two weeks since Jungkook had brought him back and they learned of the broken bond. He had tried to get any information he could from Jaebum, but the elder had been in so much pain that he could hardly keep his eyes open without wanting to cry. 

Everyone had been in similar states, Jinyoung losing himself in work, finding every excuse to come home later and later. His thoughts and feelings on the subject never shared, his scent covered by a blocker to keep from giving himself away at the studio. He had taken over the group temporarily, until Jaebum was back on his feet, but that didn't seem to be changing back anytime soon. He would attend meetings in the morning, vocal lessons in the afternoon, dance practice in the evening, followed by meetings about upcoming dramas. Never giving himself time to rest. 

Youngjae had taken to punishing himself, feeling his careless words had been what set the pair off, he spent the majority of his time dancing, going over ever routine meticulously, then doing it again and again until he could do it in his sleep, only to move to another one. He hadn't slept in the dorm in days, his voice had been overworked as well, leaving it rough, his eye bags were bordering on permanent as was the hollowness his cheeks had taken. He looked like a zombie but with no one there to remind him to rest, it wasn't a concern. All that mattered was paying for the things he'd said to his Hyung. 

BamBam had reverted so far backwards it was hard to know he had ever been different. He would silently sit with Jaebum trying his hardest to play nurse, bring him new wash rags, food, water, and even assisting him to and from each room in the suffocatingly quiet dorm. His care the only thing keeping the older from falling ill. His own wellbeing pushed to the back burner of his mind, knowing they needed their pack alpha more than him. He only ever took the time to care for himself when he needed to appear in public, his smiles forced but accepted. 

Yugyeom could only watch as everything fell apart around him. Finally understanding all those songs about heartbreak and how all consuming it seemed to be. His newly presented omega not getting nearly enough care and attention, leaving him feeling abandoned and even hateful of the people surrounding him. Not that he could ever hate them for what was going on around them. 

He tried to get Jinyoung to notice, the beta someone he used to find comfort in. However in the place of soft words and understanding, he found himself being hurried and ignored. Not that he could blame Jinyoung, the poor beta was stretched impossibly thin trying to coordinate with the company regarding the comeback that wouldn't happen, the promotion for his newest drama, and negotiations with several companies about new projects, then there was the matter of making sure his fellow band members were taken care of, he had to keep tabs on the two in the States, know where Youngjae was and if he was making it to vocal lessons, help write the songs Jaebum had yet to finish, keep BamBam's appearances on TV regular, and balance their schedules enough that they weren't overworking. He was being pulled every which way and didn't need the added stress of a needy omega. 

Youngjae was next, but one look at the slightly older male had him worrying instead. Youngjae looked seconds away from collapsing and not being able to get back up. His legs were shaking from exertion, his eyes lidded due to exhaustion, and his skin so sweaty it was hard to smell the rancidness his natural scent had become. Yugyeom took it upon himself to force the beta out of the building and back into the dorm, where he ate a bowl of bone broth with some rice, showered and was sent to bed. His room luckily being shared with their pack alpha who asked for cuddles (after Yugyeom had told him what state he'd found the beta in). They slept curled together for the next 13 hours. 

BamBam wasn't even an option, the poor alpha was so lost in his own head and feelings he couldn't even fake his confidence when heading to the store to pick up food or medicine. He was slouching so bad it seemed he would collapse in on himself. His hair had taken to being shaved a few days into their pity party and hadn't been styled since, his usual face routine ignored in favor of making sure Jaebum was taken care of. The thinner he became the less he talked. It was becoming frightening watching the people he loved dissappear before him. 

Finally having enough the youngest omega broke down and called his Jackson-hyung. Needing to hear someone ask if he was okay, if there was anything he needed, or just to remind him he was perfect even if a bit large for an omega. 

"Hello." The smooth rasp of his eldest hyung answered. 

The sound of his voice like the angels in heaven singing. He couldn't help the gasp that left him nor the tears that built up in his eyes. "Hyung?" He asked, his voice no doubt shaking from his repressed sobs. 

There was a shuddering exhale before Mark replied, "Yeah, Yugy-baby, it's hyung." He responded, the nickname falling from his lips without thought. Wrapping around the youngest like a hug. 

The tears that slipped from his eyes fell without resistance, the need to be loved and remembered finally fulfilled by the person he thought was gone. The sobs that fell from him were silent as he basked in the feeling that always came with his hyung. "Hyung... Where... When... Are you okay?" He finally settled on, just wanting to hear that voice even if the man were to reprimand him. 

No such thing came, a soft chuckle and some shuffling occurred before the echoing sound of being on speaker hit him. "Hey, Yugs! How's my maknae?" Jackson asked, he sounded exhausted. His usual energy not coming through, but that didn't mean his joy couldn't. 

The sound of both males speaking to him with such feeling had his tears falling faster and his sobs harder to repress. But he didn't care, he was being acknowledged, he was being shown love from people that were supposed to hate him.

Letting everything out at once, unable to stop the words as they tumbled slurring together and freeing his soul. His mind and heart lifting if only slightly at the prospect of someone listening to him. He wasn't even sure what he was saying made sense, only that he needed it gone, needed the guilt, shame, and hatred out of his system long enough for him to breath again. The words finally slowed, his sobs dying down to hiccups and shallow breaths. The other line filled with praises and coos, his hyungs never letting him down when he needed them. Jackson was continually telling him how proud he was of the younger for looking after everyone, reminding him that he was important and that what he did mattered. Mark had taken to telling Yugyeom how brave and courageous he'd been, how he was such a good boy for calling them to tell them what was happening. Yugyeom could only soak up the words, living for the attention he was given and dying to get a hug from one of them when he finally saw them again. 

Which brought up an important question, when would they come back? "Hyung...?" He asked, hos voice rough and clearly worn, but shy and small like a scared child. "When will... What I mean is... Well, are you coming back?" He asked, not realizing he was holding his breath until the answer from the other line rang through followed by nothing but silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Two whole months. That's how long it took them to come back from America. Mark had ended up getting unbelievably sick from all the neglect he was showing his health, and Jackson went into a rut so bad they had to change their plans to be pushed back ten days. Yugyeom had been calling them everyday, his little bits of information more and more discouraging to hear. But the older two would praise him endlessly, reminding the omega to look after himself and to go to his friends if he ever needed anything. As soon as the latest report of BamBam fainting due to malnourishment came in they had booked their flights and ignored themselves in order to get back to their group. It had been a big deal to Jackson that they stay at his place and have minimal contact with the others. His need to protect his mate greater than his love for his fellow idols. Mark ever the voice of reason had been nothing but calm and understanding allowing the younger to take care of everything. Once they'd finally boarded a plane, and were well on their way, did Mark start to actually worry. 

The last time he'd seen the guys (well, three of them), he had been pretty upset. Sure he hadn't let any of his anger and frustration out on them, but he had basically given up on them. Turned his back and walked out, with no hints at whether or not they would receive redemption. That to have been devastating, and from what Yugyeom had been relaying, it was. The members falling to pieces now that he wasn't there to take care of everything for them. And a small part of him was glad, it was their own fault, and now they were getting what they deserved. But the rest of him felt sick for that thought. How could he ever in a million years believe the boys he'd raised and protected so fiercely deserved any kind of pain? 

"Hey, it's okay." Jackson said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here with you, and we won't be staying in the dorms." He reminded, they were to be moved completely into Jackson's new apartment, all Mark's things were packed up and sent over slowly during the last two months. "Just worry about us... crashing or something." This got a small laugh from the older. "Don't let your mind go there any more."

Mark smiled so widely at his mate's encouraging words. He just wanted to melt into the man. He still hadn't gotten over being sick, his body sluggish and easily tired. He found his favorite place to be was curled up with his mate, pressed against his neck, their body's practically joined together. He hadn't minded becoming a clingy baby monkey the past few weeks, enjoying the coddling he had been receiving. Which brought his thoughts to now, the airplane was unfortunately very cold and he hadn't thought to bring an extra jacket with him, already using both his and Jackson's blankets to keep warm. Scooting as close as he could, he settled on putting his legs in Jackson's lap, and curling against his side, his nose pressing to the scent gland he so loved to pretend he could smell. Taking in a deep breath he breathed in a very weak hint of bauhinia, the orchid tree native to Hong Kong, it was such a soothing and pleasant smell. Not thinking much of it, Mark pressed closer, taking in as much of the new fragrance as he could. 

Jackson could only laugh, his little mate molding himself against his side. He never told Mark how adorable he found the older's need to hide in his neck, nor how gratifying it was that he always seemed to enjoy the alpha's scent (even if he couldn't actually smell it). It was always so calming to both of them when the (now) black-haired male did this. There was something instinctual about it for both males. Adjusting the blankets and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the alpha pulled the slight male closer.

"Did you get a new perfume?" Mark mumbled sleepily, taking in another deep breath to find the bauhinia scent again. He couldn't help but smile when he finally got a small whiff. 

"No, I didn't put any on." The younger replied, unable to hold in a groan when Mark pressed closer to his gland, rubbing it against his cheek in a weak imitation of scenting, before he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bauhinia purpurea is an orchid tree with either pale purple or pink flowers. They have large leaves for such a small tree, but are so beautiful. This tree is native to Hong Kong.


	15. Chapter 15

Time seemed to be passing them all by. Mark and Jackson had been back for a few days and were settling back into the younger's apartment. Mark's body still working too hard and forcing him to sleep most days away while Jackson happily doted on him. Yugyeom had been by a few times already, soaking up the attention and praise that came with being around the two, he noticed they never brought up their secondary genders and so he made a conscious effort to avoid the subject as well. He was too afraid of being abandoned again to ask about it, which was something the older two had been trying their hardest to fix. It obviously didn't help that no one in the dorm seemed to noticed the youngest's absence, nor did they notice Jinyoung's, everyone stuck in their own misery, too busy with their pity parties to think about how the Beta had been holding up. 

Turns out it wasn't great. Much like Mark had been doing, Jinyoung had taken to working his time away. With no one around to remind him that it was good to breath and take time for himself, the cycle kept repeating. He would stay in the studio reading over scripts, or the notes from meetings he missed while filming his current drama, then he'd practice choreography until his lungs were protesting and his legs gave out, after that he would force himself to sing until everything was perfect. His brain working overtime while he focused on lyrics and beats (even if that wasn't necessarily his job), then after working 'til the wee hours of the morning, he'd shower at the studio and head to the set and devote his attention and energy there until the director called it for the day. He had been repeating the process for days, not knowing what else to do when his members/pack were so down. 

It happened to be a Tuesday, he was sitting in the dark of Jaebeom's studio, hoping for inspiration regarding the latest comeback. His eyes had grown heavy and without his permission fallen closed, his breathes evening out, and his heart rate finally falling into a steady rhythm. His exhaustion had been hounding him for days and he'd powered through, taking a small nap whenever he got a break on set, but forcing himself to stay awake to work on GOT7 related things, knowing that without his other members there was no help coming up with choreography, lyrics, or set designs. The meetings he was able to catch had been regarding the current state of the pack Alpha, his absence had not only hindered their plans but another groups, a few songs going unfinished due to his poor health. The slack had been picked up by the company, but Jinyoung had felt personally responsible and as such, had forced himself to try and pick up where the alpha had left off. Unfortunately for Jinyoung his song writing and music producing style was different than Jaebeom's and had changed the entire theme the album was going for, which delayed it further, but he was nothing if not stubborn. He'd reworked the songs and then did it again before turning them in, and getting the album done just before the group had to cancel and the company lost out on more money. The downside had been Jinyoung's mental and physical health. He was still pushing himself harder than necessary, and no one from his pack seemed to notice. Not that he blamed them, everything with Mark and Jackson had thrown them off balance and whenever he'd found any time to breath, he contemplated calling them, but something else would come up and take his attention away, making him feel like a lousy friend/pack mate. The door creaking open and closed didn't wake him, nor did the sound of someone hitting their toe on the couch and letting out a string of curse words. No, he slept right in through the noise. It was the motion from being in a car that woke him. Sitting up from his position, his head resting in someone's lap, while his legs were in someone else's, he looked around blearily. He was indeed in a car, in fact he was in one of the company vehicles, his body laid out on the seat with Seunghoon driving, the radio was off, and no one had been speaking, looking down towards his legs it took his brain a second to register Yugyeom smiling at him rather shyly. His hair hiding his eyes and forehead. Something so reminiscent of their early years Jinyoung had to remind himself the boy had grown up and was a young man now. Twisting awkwardly to look at the other person he was even more shocked to find Jaebeom sitting there. His dark eyes were tracking Jinyoung's every motion, his jaw jutted out as a sure sign of his anger. Not realizing this was real and his members had actually come for him he moved so he was sitting between them, shaking his head and slapping his cheeks in an effort to wake himself he didn't notice the look passed between his alpha and manager. "Jinyoung-ah, what are you doing?" Jaebeom asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he ran his hand through the messy dark locks falling into the younger's face. "I'm trying to wake up." He replied as if it were obvious. "I can't sleep with so much work to do." "Hyung, you're not doing anymore work." Yugyeom said, his voice also gentle, with a hint of nerves, he wasn't used to seeing his hyung so out of it. "Jinyoung-ah!" Jaebeom's voice cut through the tense air, forcing the beta to look at the elder. "You're awake, stop hitting yourself and relax, we're almost home and then you're going to sleep." He held up a finger and raised his eyebrow when the beta opened his mouth, effectively cutting any arguments off. "You aren't filming tomorrow. I'll be going to meetings and Yugyeom will be working with the choreographers Jackson and Mark agreed to work on comeback songs, they're pulling BamBam and Youngjae in as well." Jinyoung blinked once, twice, three times before laughing. "Wow, I must be delusional at this point." He mumbled to himself, conceding only to the fact he was awake. "Seunghoon-hyung, do you see them too?" He asked, his disbelief a painful reminder of how much the others had left on his shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

The first one to seek him out had been Byungyong-noona, she immediately pulled the thin male into a hug and cried, her apologies swallowed up by the regret and sorrow each sobs pushed out of her. "You deserve the world. I am so sorry all you've gotten was pain!" She said, the only coherent sentence to fall from her plump lips. It took half an hour and a lot of coaxing for the woman to finally pull away, her light brown eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear stained. 

"Noona, I could never blame you or the guys. I realize it was just a horrible set of events. We are all at fault, but nothing can be changed now." He said, his voice soft, but tone so sure. That was something he did so well. He rarely shared his thoughts, but when he did people listened. "From now on we will just need to communicate better and make sure that it doesn't happen again." His eyes were so sincere it almost made Byungyong cry once more. 

The next to see him had been JYP-NIM himself, also offering his apologies and telling Mark he would understand if the younger quit. He blamed himself for the neglecence, feeling as though he'd broken the promise he'd made to the Tuan family when Mark joined the company. Again the young man graciously admitted his own faults and helped his boss know he wasn't going anywhere. He had worked so hard to get where he was, it would be a mistake to leave the group, even if his feelings were hurt. 

His next visitors was a shock. He hadn't been expecting Kim Taehyung followed closely by Jeon Jungkook. Both idols praising Mark's strength and character. Taehyung buzzing with excitement that his friend was home and they would once more be able to chat about random thoughts. Jungkook glad Yugyeom had two people looking after him once more. He could also see a large improvement in the male from the last time they'd met. The elder looking like a 20-something year old, not a 40 year old who'd seen too much in his life. 

Leaving his studio and heading for Jackson's apartment, he bumped into Choi Younjae, the beta looking worse for wear. He had lost a significant amount of weight, his pale skin almost translucent, his hair was dull and sat limply on his head. It broke the older to see his sunshine so gloomy. "Jae-ah, come on." He softly coaxed, guiding the younger to a café, with an arm over his bony shoulder. They sat together in silence, Mark's eyes never leaving his member's face. It was so odd to see the other so lifeless, his emotions and thoughts usually showing on his expressive face, this side of Youngjae was heart-rending and so wrong. "I'm no longer mad." Mark stated, finally looking out the window, watching people walk past on their way home from work. "I was... I..." He sighed. "I was so mad, I had felt as though you guys were abandoning me. It was so hard to watch you all be together, knowing that you had this profound connection, and that it helped you all grow so close to one another." He left out a bitter chuckle. "I would spend days begging any gods that would listen to give me a wolf, to help me feel... included..." A tear slipped from his eye, falling quickly down his cheek and swiftly followed by more. "When Jackson first left, I honestly didn't belive you guys could forget me so easily. We'd been with each other for five and a half years, in my mind we were family. But I guess I was wrong." He wiped the tears, letting his hands fall into his lap once more. "Then, I noticed all you guys would default, as soon as cameras were off, staff gone, idol personas put away, everyone seemed to push a pack mentality. You couldn't help it, we were young when we'd been thrown together, I got it. But what I didn't understand was how you could still ignore someone that lived with you, that took care of you, and loved you guys. It became too much to hate you, so I began blaming myself, thinking that I needed to compensate, that if I worked twice as hard, you guys would finally see me. All that got me was more responsibility, forcing me to become such a background character there were days I was amazed I even had a name, and that someone in our group could remember it." Mark finally looked to his younger band member, his eyes were so sad, the tears and regret weighing down the edges, his lips pulling into a severe frown. "I stopped caring. About myself that is. I focused all my attention on you guys, forced myself to ignore aches and pains, ignore the deep depression I fell into, because it didn't matter if you guys were happy, but now..." Letting out a heavy exhale. "Now, I need to put myself first, and it doesn't mean I hate you guys, or that I'm upset, it's just something I need. To feel human again." He looked over Youngjae's shoulders eyes meeting with someone and nodding in greeting before he got up. He walked next to the silent beta, "I love you, Choi Youngjae." he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're perfect and I never wanted to hurt you while hurting myself, I'm sorry." he kissed the top of his head, squeezed his shoulder and left. The pressure in chest being relieved ever so slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This one has a panic and anxiety in it. Please don't read if that could trigger you or makes you uncomfortable.

The lights in his studio were too bright, his clothes were too big and yet too restricting, his skin was sticky and clammy, and just not right, his thoughts screaming at him to get somewhere safe, somewhere he could be vulnerable, and preferably with Jackson. Pushing out from the desk, he began to pace, his mind filling with thoughts too fast for him to grasp, his breathing had become shallow and his hands shaky. There were so many things he needed to do, and having an anxiety attack in the studio was not one of them. Letting out a whine, he paced faster, trying to piece his thoughts all together. He had been set off by something so stupid, the deadline for a song had been pushed forward a day, and now all he wanted was to sit with Jackson as the male sang to him in Mandarin or English (although he preferred when Jackson sang in Cantonese). He pulled his oversized hoodie off, flinging it blindly somewhere in the room. Closing his eyes he pressed the heels of his palms into them, attempting to stop the tears that had begun to gather there. His teeth were clenched so tight he was amazed he was getting air into his lungs, each exhale sounding more and more like distressed whimpers. He was so lost in his head that when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice call his name he flinched backwards and tripped on his own feet. Falling had been the least of his issues, his head making contact with the wall behind him hard enough to create spots in his vision didn't register either, it was the fact that his nose had picked up a smell it wasn't familiar with and that made him feel unsafe, the feeling of wrong and danger taking his anxiety into a level of panic he had been trying to avoid. Curling into himself as tightly as he could, his body began to shake, his spine pressing uncomfortably into the wall behind him. Instead of making him feel trapped though, it helped ground him. The reminder he was in his studio and nothing could harm him here helped slow a few thoughts, however that scent getting closer and the heat of another body was sending those warning bells into full on sirens in his brain. "Mark-hyung, hey. You need to breath." The soft voice said, he wanted to scoff, but he couldn't even inhale with how fast his exhales were coming. "Hyung, please breath. I can call Jackson-hyung the second I see you're breathing start to even out." The person bargained, it was a nice effort, but not the way it should have been handled. The thoughts of Jackson not being informed that he was currently panicking and couldn't breathe took on a life of their own and mingled with the feeling of wrong, uncomfortable, too much, that was swirling in his mind. The whimpering sound he'd been letting out earlier seemed to gain volume, drawing what little oxygen he was inhaling from him. His shaking had increased and now there was a tingling sensation starting in his fingers and toes. "Okay, hyung is on his way. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he'll be here in three minutes. Why three minutes I don't understand, he could easily have said four or two, maybe even five. Three is oddly specific. Like has he timed it before? Where is that it would take three minutes, I didn't know he's in the same building after all..." The person said, scooting a few inches away and falling onto their butt. Close enough that he didn't have to raise his voice, but far enough Mark's mind wasn't screaming about danger. "Speaking of this building, I don't really like the dance studio here, I think it echos too much, plus the air-con never really works. Do you remember that time we were dancing in the middle of July and Jinyoung-hyung, Youngjae-hyung, and I got heat stroke, or how about that time JB-hyung and Yugyeom-ah were making out and they both got so hot they thought it would be better to continue outside in the snow? Man, there have been so many times that we almost got caught, I'm surprised the media isn't onto our pack. We've all been caught with our tongues down each other throats and yet not once has a picture been published. Maybe JYP-NIM is magical... no, he probably has software that detects it and automatically erases it. Wouldn't that be awesome? Like I could do so much with that technology, I would get rid of every embarrassing commercial I've been in, all the weird ads I've done, every audition tape of me, plus the pre-debut photos, then I would use it to delete all the dating rumors we've had over the years... Remember when they said you were dating Woojin-ssi, from Stray Kids? That was ridiculous, you don't even have time to eat regularly, when would you find the time to date someone outside our group? They just keep getting more and more crazy, the other day I read one about JB-hyung and Seohyun-ssi having an affair and Jinyoung-hyung and Youngjae-hyung were devastated because our head alpha was looking at another beta." The random thoughts and silly stories continued, Mark's panic starting to receed as he focused on the voice. His shaking had slowed down and now he was shivering, his breathing was evening out, but the whimpering wouldn't stop. The door was pushed open slowly and the scent of bauhinia filled the room, pushing out the smell that was now no where in the room. The soft voice was oddly quiet as well, he almost wanted it back. The ease with which it was speaking to him had been calming and reassured him that they weren't a threat. But then Jackson came in and started humming immediately melting Mark into a puddle of exhaustion against the wall. His body unfurling and head falling back against the wall, he allowed his eyes to shut and didn't even know he'd fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson had asked BamBam to stand in the hallway, as he collected Mark's things before carrying him out of his studio. "Hyung...?" BamBam called, he had been leaning against the wall silently waiting for the two, his voice was so timid that if he hadn't been with the older alpha as long as he had Jackson wouldn't believe it belonged to BamBam at all.

"Hey, Bam-ah." He motioned with his head for the younger to follow as they continued down the hall. 

"Is he okay? He started whining and sniffing and he wouldn't open his eyes enough to see it was me." He said, twisting the hem of his shirt in his fingers. He looked to be folded in on himself, his head tilted down, eyes on the floor before him. It was so out of character for the younger that Jackson felt something in him break. 

What had happened while they were gone? Why had the maknaes' retreated so far into themselves? Who had been looking after BamBam while Yugyeom was with other groups and Youngjae was at the studio? Had anyone seen Youngjae before Mark talked to him that day in the cafe? Where had Jaebeom been, what about Jinyoung? Who were these people he was working with now? Where had the confidence and passion gone? This was not the group of young men that he'd spent the last few years with, this was not the same group that danced and sang with him, that performed to sold-out arenas and stadiums. No, these people were insecure children who needed someone to guide them and show them that they mattered, and he didn't know if he had that in him. Mark twitched, drawing attention from his thoughts, the eldest's nose was pressed firmly to Jackson's scent gland as they stood in the elevator. That was another thing Jackson had been stressing about. Mark had been especially sensitive to smell lately, growing nauseated easily, getting headaches, and growing dependent on the alpha to take care of him, not that he was complaining, it was just a lot to handle with everything else going on. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say he's an Omega. Just hear me out." BamBam whispered, his eyes trained on the American who was resting comfortably on his mate's back. "He's been skittish and much quieter than usual, his hearing and eyesight have gotten better, he's always complaining about some smell that normally wouldn't bother him, and just yesterday he spent the entirety of a meeting about the NiZi album in your lap because he felt like sitting alone in his chair was too much distance. Yugyeom was showing the same signs when he was presenting, well besides sitting in people's laps. He's still too shy to do that." BamBam said. His eyes never leaving Mark's face, but also refusing to meet Jackson's. 

It was then Jackson realized Mark had a shadow ever since returning, BamBam seemed to always be in the same room, and if he couldn't he was at least on the same floor as Mark. Silently taking care of the eldest without asking for praise or recognition. He had simply been existing nearby as he'd put it when one of the managers asked. It was such a BamBam thing to do that Jackson smiled, of course BamBam had been worrying about Mark, he'd been there to witness all the strange behaviors and had even stopped a few people from getting too close or setting him off. He'd been extremely protective and caring towards the eldest, leaving food and drinks outside his office, but always making sure his scent didn't rub off on the items. It had become a habit for him to check on Mark at the same time everyday, just to make sure everything was okay. When he'd heard the hyperventilating and sniffles he couldn't just sit there, he'd told himself that he would protect his Hyung and today was a perfect example of the alpha's promise. He hadn't even needed to be told Mark was panicking, he just knew, he'd apparently helped someone with anxiety before because he handled the situation better than Jackson expected, plus he'd gotten the eldest at least stable enough for Jackson to come in and talk him the rest of the way down. The youngest alpha had always been such a caring and fun-loving alpha that it was easy to forget just how intelligent he was. 

"Bammie-ah, can Hyung tell you a secret?" He asked, the elevator doors finally opening while the two walked out with an unconscious Mark on Jackson's back. BamBam nodded, his eyes widening and mouth opening as he waited patiently. Giving a small chuckle he walked to the car waiting for them. "Bam-ah, I've been noticing the same thing, but I'm so sorry to tell you this, Mark-Hyung was given a 98% P.W.O.W. on his test when he was 14. He's been wolfless for years and until recently hasn't been letting himself live." They finally made it to the car and BamBam stopped, he knew they moved out and didn't want to invite himself over. Jackson quickly put thinking to an end when he grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him in the back seat. "The neglect and manipulation he's endured as a P.W.O.W. has left him scarred and terrified to let anyone in. There have been moments in the last few months where I didn't think he would make it out. He's been through so much and he did it all silently, smiling as we forgot about birthdays, forgiving us when we pushed him past the breaking points, laughing it off whenever he missed a big family thing because GOT7 had other stuff we were doing." Jackson ran his hand through Mark's hair, before turning to BamBam and doing the same. "I don't mean to make it sound like any of the blame belongs to you guys because I'm just as guilty, but he's finally starting to allow himself to be loved and heard. He's been pushing his wants and needs to the side for everyone else for years, neglecting himself just to keep the peace." He let out a sigh and seemed to slump in his seat. BamBam was amazed to see how tired his Hyung looked, it was as if he aged right before him. His voice growing raspier and deeper, his eyes fixing on a point in the distance as if this conversation were bringing back horrible memories. And maybe it was, they'd been in California for months and hadn't told anyone what they'd experienced. "While we were in L.A. he opened up to a therapist and has just now started to let himself be loved. He's still healing and I know it won't be an overnight thing, but I still hold out hope that the dorky, loud, immature, and adorable man that I fell in love with is still in there and that we didn't damage anything in our climb to the top."


	19. Chapter 19

He isn't sure how, but he ended up sick, a fever and sore throat with a cough so bad it left him breathless and dizzy, and yet he tried to muscle through. Attempting to hide the fact that he was sick at all. His conversation with Mark running through his head on a loop, pushing him to work harder and longer, not caring about his own wellbeing. There was no one there to notice it, just him in the smallest dance room, working and reworking to same choreography until he thought it was perfect. 

"Youngjae-ah?" A tired voice called from the door, breaking his concentration. He turned, meeting eyes with his pack alpha. "As admirable as your efforts are, you've been dancing for 7 hours straight and if I'm being honest, you look like shit, so we're going home. Now." He said, strutting in the room and packing the younger's things for him. 

Youngjae opened his mouth to protest, a very choice set of words on the tip of his tongue, but instead he began to cough. His whole chest in on the endeavor, as he doubled over. Jaebeom was at his side in an instant, his cool hand massaging the back of his neck, while the other gently carded through his hair. He groaned, his chest feeling like someone took a baseball bat to it, then slumped against Jaebeom whining as a few more coughs worked their way out of him. "Come on, BamBam and Yugyeom said something about you having a cough but I didn't think it was this bad." He helped Youngjae stand, wrapping his arm around the younger's waist and lifting his bag to his shoulder. "I bet if I called now, they would make you some tea and start on a bath." He said, holding all of Youngjae's weight, the younger now realizing just how tired he was. Though the faint scent of flowers drifted to his nose, he couldn't tell what kind they were, it being overpowered by his Alpha's calming and reassuring scent. Youngjae felt himself melt, his mind shutting off and his body starting to relax against Jaebeom. They made it to the car, relatively easily, the beta having to release his hold for long enough to actually climb in, as soon as they were moving he clutched Jaebeom's arm to his chest and leaned his head back against the head rest. The silence of the car was welcome and even a little needed as both males decompressed from the day. Though Youngjae was more focused on not falling asleep before he made it inside the dorms. To his surprise and relief, Yugyeom met them at the door, helping Youngjae with his coat and shoes, before leading him to the bathroom. Again, both males kept the silence, enjoying just being near each other. It had been a while since either had spent time together and the easy and familiar task of bathing helped them both relax, Yugyeom working on Youngjae's hair while he sat on the lip of the tub, the beta simply reveling in the touch of his packmate. "I don't blame you." Yugyeom whispered. He'd just started massaging the conditioner into silky blue locks, eyes and hands not leaving his task. Youngjae gasped, his eyes flying open to stare at the wall across from him. "I think I understand why you did it." The youngest continued, his voice still whisper. "What?" Youngjae's voice cracked, a lump forming in his throat as the day in the practice room played in his head once more. "Why you left." Was the quiet reply he got, and it broke his heart, hearing his maknae sound so small. "You thought we blamed you, and that we would hate you. You were worried about our reactions as much as you were worried about the companies, which is why you've been overworking." Yugyeom gently pushed at his shoulder signaling him to sit up and then cupped the back of his head with one hand to rinse the product from his hair. "But I never hated you as much as I did the day after I dragged you back." Yugyeom said, his voice wavering. "I thought when I brought you back here and showed you how much I still loved and cared for you, it would be enough. I thought I would finally be enough." He chuckled dryly, still holding Youngjae's head and treating him with nothing but care. "You broke my heart when you went back, and then you broke it even more everyday after. I've had to sit back and watch as everyone self-destructs, but watching you was the worst." He finished, motioning Youngjae to lay back. Before he had time to answer the youngest was on his feet walking out the door. He didn't turn back, he didn't stay for an explanation, he walked away and that was worse. Worse than a nasty screaming match, worse than him physically hitting him, worse than any of the fights they'd had, because it just showed how far Youngjae had pushed Yugyeom away in his efforts of destroying himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Jackson had been noticing a strange scent around the apartment the last few days. It was a soft, woodsy with a little citrus-ness, almost unnoticeable, floral fragrance. It hung in the air, but didn't stick to anything, as if the scent were afraid to make itself known. Mark hadn't noticed it, stating his headache was too bad to be able to concentrate on any one thing. They'd taken to calling his headache days, Bad Days, and the rare chance they turned to migraines, he didn't even get out of bed and no one was allowed near him. At this point, the poor male had more Bad Days than good lately and only found reprieve when he had his nose on Yugyeom or Jackson's scent glands. It was such an odd thing, but he didn't mind if it helped his boyfriend. 

Yugyeom had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms. He wouldn't talk to either of them about why, just gave a small, self-deprecating chuckle and that was it. Neither males had pushed the issue, finding Yugyeom's stubbornness too much to deal with, plus with Mark's clinginess ramping up and his need to know where the baby was at all times, it worked out better for everyone. Yugyeom hadn't brought his phone and would use the landline to chat with friends, but never called anyone (besides BamBam, of course) from the pack, again refusing to talk about it. 

All of it was starting to weigh on Jackson though, he felt trapped between Yugyeom and the pack, he was stressing about taking Mark to see a doctor, he couldn't leave the male, that had resulted in a pouty baby Mark, that although adorable, was a total brat. And then there were the thoughts about his latest album/tour pressing (more like shoving) into the forefront of his mind as well. He couldn't take a breath without that strange scent, it wasn't threatening, nor was it overpowering, it was just there. Which was driving him crazy, although his wolf didn't appear bothered, if anything it was happy about the smell, it would yip and that was it, not offering a single clue as to why it was so damn happy. He was fed up, and so he vowed the next time he smelt it he would go searching for the source, telling himself he was just curious, and not letting the thoughts of nothing being in his control since breaking his bond with Jaebeom, overtake him. 

It was 3:24 A.M. when he woke up to the scent in his nose, opening his eyes he looked around his room. There was no one there, well besides Mark who was curled up against his side, his head cushioned on the Alpha's chest, his hair tickling Jackson's chin. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, Jackson froze, his eyes widening as he looked down at Mark. 

"GaGa, I love you, but go back to sleep. You're too stressed out to be awake right now." Mark mumbled, not moving his head, but wrapping his arm around the younger's waist. 

"Baby..." Jackson breathed, his eyes still looking at the top of Mark's head. "Baby, I can smell you." He said, almost giddily. His lips pulling into a smile as he took in another deep pull of air, that delicate and beautiful floral scent coming off the male glued to his chest. 

"That's nice." Mark said, not understanding the meaning to Jackson's excitement this early in the morning. 

"No, Markie, my dumpling, my little Yein, my sweet _gong ji._ You don't get it!" He exclaimed, his voice a bit floaty and his head feeling light as he kept taking deep breaths, most likely making himself high off the scent of his mate. His precious little **_Omega_** mate. "You have a scent. I can smell you. You're not some person with defective anything, You're just a very late bloomer!" He cried, sitting up and shaking Mark's shoulders, ignoring the whining he was getting in response. "Yugyeom-ah! Yugyeom-ah! Gyeomie, get in here!" He shouted, his excitement and joy causing his whole body to wiggle, like an over-eager puppy. He had stuck his nose into Mark's scent gland, continuously breathing in the citrusy yet woodsy scent of his mate, his wolf yipping happily in his head. 

It took a few seconds, but Yugyeom finally stumbled in, a baseball bat in hand and wide eyes as he looked around the room. His eyes landing on the two on the bed before his tense posture slackened and he slumped to the bed with a pout. "Wha- Hyung!" He whined, his eyes droopy and blinking slow, it was so endearing Mark couldn't help but coo, bringing their baby maknae closer to his chest. Yugyeom didn't fight, if anything he maneuvered his head to be pressed to Mark's other scent gland, without realizing, and immediately relaxed. Both males almost falling back to sleep, if it weren't for one Jackson Wang. 

"Yugyeom-ah, Gyeomie, Baby, do you guys not..." he sighed, bringing his head up to look at the two, "You two are hopeless." he said, his eyes nothing but fond as he watched the two blinking tiredly up at him, a feeling of contentment and _rightrightright_ surrounding the scene. His smile softening as Mark began purring, Yugyeom joining in shortly after, his two omegas finding comfort in each other. He loved them both, in different ways, of course but he couldn't help the bitterness of his loss creep into the image. His heart longing for his pack and the soft, sugar-y sweet, moments they continued to miss while trying to figure themselves out. 

"Hmmm... Markie-hyung, you smell nice." Yugyeom mumbled, "Like those orange flowers in California." the youngests' eyes popping open and gasping broke Jackson from his thoughts and brought everyone to the same conclusion. 

"I have a scent?" Mark asked, his eyes large and filling with tears as he looked at Jackson. "I... You guys can smell... I have my own scent?" He said, stumbling over his words as the tears finally fell. "What... You said... Orange flowers?" He asked, looking at Yugyeom with his lips pulling into a small, almost nervous smile. 

"Yeah, remeber when we stayed with your family and you took us on that hike?" He asked, big brown eyes staring into big brown eyes, one pair hopeful the other filled with love and joy, Mark gave a small nod, wanting to know what this would lead to, wanting nothing more than to hear he wasn't defective and broken. "There were these little orange flowers, Joey called them Pop-ees?" 

Mark let out a sound thay was mix between an exhale and hysterical giggle. "Poppies, I smell like poppies?" He asked, "Is it like a woodsy scent or a more citrusy one?" He asked, hoping it was still masculine, but also not caring too much, because he had a scent. 

"You smell like a California Poppy. Like the ones your mother grows in the flower pot closest to the house." Jackson answered, his smile still the same soft pull of lips. "It reminds me of that rainstorm we sat through last year, when it was just you and me on the patio with tea and no stress. It's like all those times we've found quiet time and you had that infuriating little plug-in in your office that your dad bought you because he knew it would make you feel less homesick. You smell like everything good and pure and just... so you..."

The joy and relief that Mark felt only made the scent stronger, like being accepted was all his scent needed to become so very prominent and real. It was intoxicating without being overwhelming and it was clean and fresh, and strong yet subtle, and floral yet masculine, and so so Mark. The ache of longing put to the back of his mind as he watched Mark's smile take over his face. Yugyeom let out a happy little chirp, like a baby wolf made at their parents and it all just clicked. Like this was exactly what he needed, his beautiful mate and their adopted little Gyeomie in his den where he would keep them safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gong ji means rooster, which is similar to what Mark's family actually calls him.


End file.
